Growth failure is frequent in children with chronic renal failure. This study is a multicenter randomized study of the use of recombinant growth hormone (Somatropin) in prepubertal children with glomerular filtration rates of less than 40 cc/min/1.73m2 body surface area and heights less than the fifth percentile for age.